


【All蝙|毒哈猫/蝙】朋友妻不keqi（PWP）

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ABO, F/M, Multi, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 蝙蝠侠有三个原则：禁止腺体标记、禁止生殖腔成结、禁止吻痕宣告——抄袭自布鲁西宝贝。反派三姐妹，猫女毒藤哈莉。标题读音自由心证，友谊的小船会不会翻不知道，反正最后倒霉的都是老爷。预警触手道具NTR猫姐的部分略过真的是对于我这种废话选手来说找不到能写的废话，绝对不是因为懒orz2020.5.12首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: All蝙, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, all Batman, 哈莉蝙, 毒藤蝙, 猫蝙
Series: 床戏合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 5





	【All蝙|毒哈猫/蝙】朋友妻不keqi（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠侠对外被猜测是B，布鲁斯确定是O但信息素未公开，猫女是A，身份瑟琳娜半公开，属于法外人士，非通缉犯，猫蝙恋情半公开。还没能补完阿卡姆人才们的故事，OOC预警。

“我受够了！”瑟琳娜严肃地撑在布鲁斯身上，“这样我跟你过去的那些炮友有什么区别吗？”  
布鲁斯揽着她的手一松，躺回床上，很认真地思考了一番，“Hmm…You know my secret identity？”  
“……”瑟琳娜气愤地在他乳尖上咬了一口，“我没在开玩笑——我要标记你！”  
“No！”布鲁斯一秒变脸，“我们确定关系的时候就谈了约法三、呜——嗯、嗯……我恐怕你的吻技还不足以让我改变主意，凯尔小姐。”哥谭宝贝一本正经地给出评价。  
瑟琳娜被他气笑了，“你这个可恶的小混蛋！”  
“嗯哼？”布鲁斯不以为然，“先把你那东西从我身体里撤出去再说这话。”

距离瑟琳娜发起冷战已经一周了，蝙蝠侠进行了一番深刻的反思，（最终在老管家的威胁下）觉得限制这么多是有点反人类，于是，在一次夜巡意外进入发情期后，他放弃抑制剂直接开车去了猫女的安全屋。  
“蝙蝠侠？”  
蝙蝠侠翻窗冒了个头，回身就想跑，“啊！”  
“干嘛这么着急走呢，Batsy？我们都还没打个招呼。”哈莉从瑟琳娜的床上蹦起来，跳到被植物拖着脚踝抓回来的蝙蝠侠身边，抓起他的手，“Say hello~”  
蝙蝠侠使劲把手抽回来，却转而被藤蔓捆了个结实，青藤拉开他的手脚，送货上门把他摆到毒藤女面前。  
“所以你确实跟瑟琳娜在一起了？难怪她最近一直这么安分。”艾薇摸了摸青藤伸过来的枝丫。  
不知什么时候跑过来的哈莉从她身后冒出头来，“你太贪心了Batsy，抢了Mr. J不够，还要来拐我家的猫咪，贪心的孩子要被妈咪教训的！”说完，她抽了抽鼻子，“什么味道？Batsy你喷香水了吗？”  
“看起来蝙蝠侠藏了自己的小秘密。”艾薇指挥着藤蔓从蝙蝠侠的脸颊边溜进头罩的缝隙，Omega甜蜜的香气立刻充盈了卧室，“一个没被标记的Omega。”  
“猫咪没有标记你？”哈莉戳了戳蝙蝠侠的胸甲，“我猜你又用了对Mr. J的法子——你引诱别人又不肯给出名分，你这个邪恶狡猾的家伙。”  
“别用你那种疯子的思维来揣测我们，瑟琳娜比你们正常多了呜！呜呜呜！”蝙蝠侠叼着冲到喉咙口的青藤，甩了甩头，最后只能愤愤地咬着藤蔓瞪视毒藤女。  
艾薇双手抱胸，“当心，不要咬坏了我的宝贝。”  
哈莉已经拿掉蝙蝠侠的腰带扔到衣架上，“biu~十环！”她拍了拍手，扭头对艾薇欢快地说，“我提议给猫咪准备一个见面礼。”  
——这就是蝙蝠侠沦落至此的全过程了。  
“感谢一位好心人的倾情赞助——Batsy，你最喜欢哪一个呢？”哈莉把刚刚抢回来的东西倒了一地，“这个？不不，太小了。嗯，这个……一点都没有创意。啊哈！”她举起一个奇形怪状的跳蛋怼到蝙蝠侠的面前，“喜欢吗？它会让你爽翻的！”  
“呜呜——”蝙蝠侠疯狂挣动着踢出一脚，半路就被青藤截住，又是几条藤蔓缠上来，把他捆得一动不动。  
“你不喜欢？”哈莉缩回手看了看，“哦，好像确实和你不太搭调——对了！”她兴奋地蹲下身挑出一个盒子打开，“这一个绝对会让你大吃一惊，完美！”  
一个黑漆漆的布满软刺的按摩棒贴到蝙蝠侠的面具上。“呜嗯！”他挣扎无果，瞪大了眼睛试图把那反人类的玩意吓走。  
“我就知道你会喜欢他的！”哈莉开心地转了一圈，“艾薇，可以让你的小宝贝们帮一个忙吗？”  
“当然。”  
犹如活物的青藤在毒藤女的控制下利齿撕扯开蝙蝠衣，露出已经布满汗水的腰腹、挺立的性器和饥渴翕张的后穴。  
哈莉在一边看得津津有味，“哇哦，小蝙蝠的蝙蝠洞已经迫不及待了~”她晃了晃手上的东西，“别着急，妈咪这就来喂饱你。”  
三根手指毫无预警地捅进后穴，蝙蝠侠在胀痛中猛地咬紧了嘴里的青藤，那段藤蔓没有防备，吃痛地一抖，尖端立刻不客气地在他胸口抽了一记。两段细细的分丫从半截紧身衣下端钻进去，把身子盘绕在胸膛上后，缠住了突出的乳尖。  
艾薇不满地教育，“你稍微温柔一点，别让他紧着拿我的宝贝撒气。”  
哈莉刚把按摩棒怼进去一个脑袋，闻言抬头，“或许你应该照顾一下小蝠蝠，Batsy太紧张了，”她手上用力按了按，“都吃不下东西。”  
蝙蝠侠因为哈莉粗暴的动作疼得浑身颤抖，等再回过神时，性器已经落入青藤的包裹中，一根细蔓正在尿道口跃跃欲试。“呜！”  
“嘘——耐心点，Batsy，”哈莉在他分心时又送进去一截，“看妈咪多爱你，给你吃两根棒棒糖~”  
毒藤女的宝贝们确实起了大作用，分泌着催情液的藤蔓到处游走，攫取了Omega的全部感官，细蔓顺顺利利地钻进了尿道，配合着其他姐妹的动作探头探脑。一片朦胧中，逐渐温和下来的情潮迷惑了蝙蝠侠的警惕心。  
“呃啊！”  
“Surprise！哈哈哈……”哈莉趁机抽动深埋在他后穴的按摩棒，在它狠狠擦过腺体的时候，一道电流猝不及防沿着脊梁骨打上蝙蝠侠的后脑，堵在尿道口的细蔓阻止了高潮，极度兴奋的神经把热浪又一次导回起点，生殖腔抽搐着涌出大股的热液，随着按摩棒被带出穴口。  
哈莉把沾满肠液的手伸进蝙蝠侠有些酸痛合不拢的嘴里，“乖乖蝙蝠，你该说谢谢款待~”  
蝙蝠侠麻木的舌头推拒失败，被哈莉抓在指间揉捏，最后牙关无力地猛合，却连个印子都没能留下。  
但是这成功地激怒了哈莉，“坏蝙蝠！永远学不会礼貌！”她用脚拨了拨地上的杂物，弯腰捡起一个电极片和两三个跳蛋，“但是放心，妈咪会好好教育你的~”

“布鲁斯？”猫女回到安全屋的时候满室都是自家Omega的信息素。  
“呵……呃……”蝙蝠侠规规矩矩地仰躺在床上，躲在一片阴影里呻吟。  
“你怎么了？”瑟琳娜连忙拍开壁灯上前。  
只见两条绸带把带着口枷的蝙蝠侠绑在床上，打了一个大大的蝴蝶结，一条亮痕顺着他的嘴角淌下，两只闪亮的小夹子钳住了他胸口蝙蝠的翅膀，而堵在性器里的细棒上正挂着一个信封。  
瑟琳娜捡起来打开：一个重逢礼物。From爱你的哈莉和艾薇。


End file.
